


Многоточие

by Arasi, Milk_fox



Series: Координаты неизбежности [3]
Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arasi/pseuds/Arasi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_fox/pseuds/Milk_fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждая романтическая история имеет свой неписаный канон. А в рамках мира секретных агентов?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Многоточие

**Осознание чувств**  
  
 **Примечание:** действие происходит во время фика «Точка невозврата» между аэропортом и возвращением Брандта домой.  
  
В свое время приятель посоветовал Уиллу одно местечко, где можно найти себе даму на ночь. Эка невидаль, конечно, найти проститутку в Нью Йорке. Но Ларри говорил, что в этом салоне девочки выполняют любые желания и вовремя проходят медицинский осмотр.  
К тому же, к уличным шлюхам Брандт не был готов. Как и к тому, чтобы снять девочку в баре. Нет, ему нужна была профессионалка. И главное – что б молчала.  
Конечно, будь здесь психоаналитик, он рассказал бы что-то про сублимацию своих истинных желаний. Но ни одному психоаналитику Брандт бы эту историю никогда не рассказал. И да, он намеренно выбрал высокую блондинку. Во избежание ассоциаций.  
  
– Ну, рассказывай.  
Уилл непонимающе вздернул брови и повернулся к лежащей рядом девушке. Та только лениво усмехнулась и повернулась на бок лицом к нему.  
– Слушай, я тут давно работаю и вижу, когда ко мне приходят не просто потрахаться. Кто она? Жена твоего друга? Невеста? Твоя сестра?  
– Не она, – буркнул Уилл в порыве неожиданной даже для себя откровенности. – Он.  
– И что? – без всякого удивления переспросила блондинка. – Он не гей?  
– Не он, – так же мрачно ответил Брандт. – Я.  
Тут уже она удивленно подняла брови, а Уилл, глядя на эту гримасу, неожиданно фыркнул. Вдумался в ситуацию, снова фыркнул, а потом беззастенчиво заржал – над Хантом, над самим собой и над историей в целом.  
Правда ведь смешно.  
– Полегчало? – участливо поинтересовалась девушка.  
Брандт кивнул, сел, вытянул из бумажника еще одну банкноту и положил на тумбочку у кровати.  
– Это за услуги психоаналитика.  
Оделся, вышел из номера и через три минуты уже садился в машину. Вспомнил диалог, снова рассмеялся и дал по газам.  
  
  
 **Свидание**  
  
 **Примечание:** три месяца после событий, описанных в «Точке невозврата»  
  
Уилл толкает его к стене с такой силой, что вышибает дух. Итан резко выдыхает, а вздохнуть уже не получается – губы решительно заняты.  
Обычно из них двоих с ума сходит именно Хант. Так уж повелось. А теперь так приятно узнать, что и у Брандта может снести крышу. Так приятно – но так неожиданно.  
– Эй, – шепчет Итан между сумасшедшими поцелуями. – Мы в постель собираемся или в травму?  
– Извини, – выдыхает Уилл ему в губы и тут же кусает шею. Хант приглушенно стонет, вцепляясь в его плечи. – Извини, – повторяет Брандт коротко, и дышит Итану в ухо, щекотно задевает губами. – Время…  
Времени и правда нет, они не виделись месяц и не увидятся еще два, Уилла взяли консультантом – временно, как Лютера. И Ханта это бесит. А потому он даже рад, что им сейчас вытирают стенку, это помогает кое-о-чем забыть. Но Уиллу он этого не скажет. Можно просто кое-как оторваться от его губ, схватить за руку и потащить в спальню. А потом забыть к чертям обо всем, потому что отвлечься от Уилла у Итана никогда не получается. Особенно в такие моменты.  
– Чувствую себя на свидании, – констатирует Итан получасом позже, вытягиваясь на кровати. На шее у него багровеет след от зубов, а губы распухли совершенно неприличным образом.  
– В следующий раз куплю тебе цветы, – обещает Уилл, лениво проводя пальцем по коже любовника – от плеча к запястью.  
Хант смеется.  
– На тюремном свидании, я хотел сказать. Там обычно как раз так и трахаются.  
– Интересно, кто тебя навещал в тюрьме? – без угрозы размышляет Брандт, устраивая голову на подушке.  
– Знаешь такое понятие – «теоретические знания»? И вообще, это я должен купить тебе цветы.  
– Можем просто пойти в кино, – предлагает Уилл и с сожалением смотрит на часы. Выходить через тридцать минут.  
– У меня аллергия на попкорн. И я не сказал, что меня не устраивает твой вариант, – Итан тянется к любовнику и опрокидывает его на себя.  
– Какой? – тихо выговаривает Уилл ему в губы.  
– Этот, – так же тихо шепчет Итан.  
Потом Уилл все равно притащит ему цветы. Правда, из номера объекта. С нейро-токсинами на лепестках. Для передачи в лабораторию.  
Но кому какая разница? У них конфетно-букетный период, а аналитики любят правила.  
  
  
 **Романтический вечер**  
  
 **Примечание:** пять месяцев после "Точки невозврата"  
  
Иногда на Итана накатывает. Какой-то нереализованный романтический вирус, который чудом сохранился в организме – не иначе.  
Уилл сидит у телевизора, бездумно пялясь в новостную программу. Итан мог бы поклясться, что Бранд ни слова не воспринимает. У него перегруз – пришлось три дня подряд разбираться с компроматом, причем на большой скорости.  
Они вместе уже около полугода. А Итана до сих пор иногда накрывает.  
Он подходит к дивану, кладет руки на плечи Уилла и начинает разминать сведенные мышцы – сильно, но стараясь не причинять лишней боли. Брандт оборачивается – в мутных от усталости глазах читается удивление.  
– Итан, – интересуется он. – Ты сдурел?  
Хант смеется.  
– Ты рушишь всю романтику!  
– Романтику? – переспрашивает Уилл. – Не вздумай петь серенады под моим окном.  
Итан хмыкает, проходясь пальцем по теплой коже.  
– Твою же мать, как я устал... – тихо продолжает Уилл. – Я хочу в душ. А еще я хочу секса. В качестве компенсации за трехдневную еблю мозгов. Это достаточно романтично?  
И это настолько типичная для Брандта фраза, и настолько его уточняющий вопрос, что Итан даже умиляется. Нет, с ним явно что-то не в порядке. Нормальные люди умиляются при виде котят, а он – при виде задолбанного работой мужика, который требует у него секса.  
– Безумно, – выдыхает он. – Ты просто прелесть.  
И получает в лицо подушкой.  
  
  
 ****  
Ночь любви  
  
 **Примечание:** восемь месяцев после событий «Точки невозврата»  
  
Эвелина Найтингейл, двадцать шесть лет. Блондинка, глаза карие, рост средний, особых примет не имеет. Сфера деятельности – проституция. Побочная сфера деятельности – шпионаж.  
А еще мисс Найтингейл – единственная причина для двух мужчин быть запертыми в крошечной комнате с огромной кроватью в самом шикарном борделе города Бостона.  
Слева раздается громкий стон. Итан вскидывает бровь и продолжает щелкать клавишами ноутбука. Справа раздается равномерный стук. Брандт вздыхает и потирает ноющий висок. Он сидит на полу, а Ханту, как командиру, уступил кровать. До конца смены Эвелины еще два часа, а его уже в конец все достало.  
Еще один стон. Слева.  
– Хант, почему все вокруг развлекаются, а мы работаем?  
– Хочешь присоединиться? – немедленно отзывается Итан с кровати.  
– Нет. Просто меня уже затрахало все это слушать.  
– Ну, логично, это ведь бордель, – Итан весело скалится и поясняет на недоуменный взгляд. – Бордель. Тебя затрахало.  
Уилл пытается выразить мимикой отношение к офигенному чувству юмора агента Ханта. Итан прекращает улыбаться, встает с кровати и садится на пол рядом с Уиллом.  
Он молчит, а Брандт вспоминает, говорил он или не говорил, как его успокаивает тепло чужого тела рядом.  
– Все у нас не как у нормальных людей, – бормочет Уилл, откидывая голову на кровать. Боль в виске постепенно утихает. – Даже в бордель мы ходим работать.  
– А тебе хочется? – откликается Итан.  
– Чего? Отдыхать в борделе?  
– Нет. Чтобы у нас все было, как у нормальных людей, – Уилл открывает глаза и недоуменно смотрит на Ханта. Тот поясняет: – Ну, у меня было. Ничего особенного.  
Справа согласно стонут. А Итан, кстати, врет, и не краснеет. Ему нравится нормальность. Но в данный момент эта ложь смотрится почти как забота. Хант не глядя кладет ладонь Уиллу на плечо.  
– Еще чуть-чуть, – и продолжает стучать по клавишам.  
Головная боль, кстати, уже совершенно прошла.  
  
  
 ****  
Клятва вечной верности  
  
 **Примечание:** полтора года после «Точки невозврата»  
  
После того, как они вытаскивают на берег все вещи, Итан безмятежно укладывается на песок и подставляет спину солнцу. Брандт пинает свой рюкзак в тень и садится рядом.  
– Что думаешь делать? – интересуется он.  
– Отдыхать, – невнятно бурчит Хант. Вздыхает, переворачивается на спину.  
У него типичный «загар туриста» – четко по границе футболки. В последнее время они просто не вылезают из южных стран. Итан потягивается, выставляя на обозрение загорелую шею с едва видным пятнышком недавнего засоса. Уилл усмехается и отводит взгляд.  
– Отличная возможность представить, что я в отпуске.  
– Твоя одержимость отдыхом начинает принимать угрожающий оборот. У нас самолет в воздухе заглох, – Брандт все-таки растягивается рядом.  
– Да ладно, мы едва успели взлететь, – отмахивается Итан.– У меня, может, жизнь сложилась. И я хочу в отпуск.  
– Что это у тебя сложилось? – ворчит Уилл, но на самом деле ему совершенно не хочется спорить. Он тоже устал. В Конторе как с цепи сорвались после того случая с кротом в верхах. Последние полтора года они как белки в колесе.  
– Ну, – поясняет Хант, переворачиваясь на бок. – Жизнь, понимаешь? Все, как надо. Пойманный крот, выполненная миссия, моя команда. Ты, – перед этим «ты» он слегка медлит, будто собирается с духом. Маленькая пауза, но Уилл слышит. Он поднимает глаза, и обнаруживает, что Итан смотрит на него этим своим «я все знаю» взглядом.  
Глаза у Ханта темные, и кажутся еще темнее из-за густых ресниц и загара. Брандт молчит.  
– Знаешь, я тоже раньше в это верил, – сообщает Итан, не отводя взгляд.  
– Во что? – Уилл неуклюже приподнимает уголок рта, пробуя улыбнуться.  
– В то, что если молчать, то все, о чем ты молчишь – сбудется, – очень серьезно говорит Хант. А потом придвигается ближе и улыбается. – Да ладно. Небо не рухнет на землю, если ты скажешь это вслух.  
Брандт улыбается и прикрывает глаза. Потом снова встречается взглядом с любовником. Итан приподнимает бровь.  
– Ну окей, ты победил, – сдается Уилл.  
Хант расплывается в самодовольной улыбке и придвигается еще ближе, почти сталкиваясь с ним носом. Брандт притворно вздыхает и театральным шепотом сообщает:  
– Я тоже хочу в отпуск.  
А потом кладет руку Итану на затылок, притягивает к себе и целует. Смешок Ханта тонет где-то между двумя заполошными глотками воздуха. У них никогда не получается целоваться лениво, как показывают в кино – всегда только быстро и жадно, как будто на скорость. Но Уилл не жалуется. Ему нравится, что Итан прижимает его ближе, наплевав на песок, забивающийся в одежду, нравится, что у Ханта такие умелые губы, и что поцелуй становится бесконечным. Ему вообще все в Ханте нравится. Особенно его талант слышать именно то, что было сказано, даже если слова этого не отражают.  
Рев вертолета прерывает их на самом интересном месте. Итан оглядывается, потом утыкается Уиллу в шею и тихо смеется.  
– У них там радар, зуб даю.  
Брандт пожимает плечами.  
– В любом случае мы не стали бы трахаться на песке, – практично замечает он.  
Итан снова смеется, а Уилл не может отделаться от абсурдного ощущения, что у него, кажется, тоже все сложилось. Что с чем – надо еще разобраться, но определенно сложилось. И вряд ли когда-нибудь соберется рассыпаться.


End file.
